


The Little Chef

by No1fan15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, It was too cute to resist okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1fan15/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: Cozymochi makes the best Yamcha art I've ever seen and when she drew him with the daughter he'd wished for with the Dragon Balls I knew I had to write something. Therefore, here's Yantan reminiscing on what she learned about cooking from her dad.





	The Little Chef

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" 

Yantan turned away from the stove for a moment to look at Bra. The half Sayian tween was sitting at the table on her phone but had looked up when she asked her question. 

"My dad taught me." Yantan said, focusing again on the dumplings she was preparing. 

"My mom told me that your dad is a good cook." Bra said. "Are you as good as he is?"

"Not nearly. I've still got a long ways to go. It took me years just to lean how to make dumplings like these." Yantan said with a laugh, gesturing to the stove top. "Dad always believed in me though. Still does." 

"I can see why. The food you make is great." Bra said. Yantan smiled and let her mind wander. She thought back to when she first tried to make dumplings...... 

 

"Daddy, is it supposed to look like this?" A young and distraught Yantan ran up to her father with a plate of deformed dumplings. 

"Technically no, but they're a lot better than your last try. I'm sure they taste great." Yamcha said with a reassuring smile, reaching down to pat his daughters head. She giggled and held the plate up higher. 

"Try one!" she insisted. Yamcha complied and hid his wince rather well as he sampled the offered dumpling. 

"Still needs some work there kiddo but don't worry. I'll show you what to do, okay?" he said. Yantan nodded and ran back over to her stool next to the counter so she could start a new batch of dumplings. She was going to make her daddy proud and no dumpling would defeat her. She grabbed some dough and got to work.........

 

A beeping kitchen timer snapped Yantan back to the present. She hurriedly finished preparing the dumplings and placed them on two plates. The rest of her visit with Bra went as usual, talking about whatever topic had caught their interest that night, and she packed up the leftovers before flying home. As the wind swept past her she looked up at the emerging stars and smiled. This batch of dumplings were her best yet, she decided, and she couldn't wait to share them with her dad. 


End file.
